A is For Addiction
by KouenTaisa
Summary: A is for Addiction... hm... I wonder what the rest of the alphabet stands for...
1. A is for Addiction

**A is for Addiction**

To him, she was just like smoking. A habit that he couldn't... wouldn't drop. She was his addiction, and everyone knew. The pains that he went through to keep that addiction... only a mad man would've done the same. Julia was Spike's addiction. As vile and deadly as the cigerattes he smoked daily, but just as vital to his state of mind.


	2. B is for Blood

**Author:** So, I completely forgot my author's note in the first one! -grins- These are, of course, a set of Alphabet drabbles for CB. So far, I have all the way to letter O. Posted, I have to B. -just grins-

_Disclaimer: I don't down the alphabet or Cowboy Bebop, but I use them both._**  
**

**B is for Blood**

At the age of six, he had first felt just how sticky blood was. His father had been beating upon his mother, screaming and yelling at her. Young Vicious had picked up the nearest thing, a katana that his father had recently received from an Uncle. Without warning, he stabbed his father... and he stabbed him again... and again. Vicious stabbed until his father was dead and his mother's cries were but a memory. He watched the blood sink into the carpet, and he watched the life of his father bleed away... and he grinned.


	3. C is for Cry

**C is for Cry**

When he left them beind, she had felt the tears coming to her eyes. The memories flooded over her like rain, but she was the one creating the droplets of water. Faye cried for everything she had ever loved and lost. She cried for those that had nothing... and she cried for the man that she could've loved. Faye shed her tears for Spike, the man who was lost in dreams.


	4. D is for Drown

**D is Drowning**

He was no more living in the land of dreams, but in the land of the dead. Spike had finally given in to the urge to really see what death was. No more fighting for air, and no more battling away the darkness. It felt like he was drowning in the weight of sins. Every breath was a struggle. Moving was just too much effort for his battered body. So Spike lay on the stairs, drowning in his sins, dying from his wounds.


	5. E is for Eternal

**E is for Eternal**

When we think of something that lasts forever, we usually think of places or events. Because, as well all know, people have yet to find the key to immortality. In the year 2071, one person has carved their name into the Solar system and became a legend. Edward Wong Hau Pepulu Tirvirsky the 4th would always live on, even when Francios Applederry passed away.


	6. F is for Family

**F is for Family**

They were comrades, and they were rivals. They shared a home and meals, the same shower and sometimes even the same cigarette. They laughed and cried, talked and screamed. For all of their differences though, they were a family. Jet was like the father, always taking care of everything from broken ships to broken hearts. Faye and Spike were the children, always arguing and yelling over who got what. Edward was... well, Edward was the youngest, not really caring about anything. Ein, of course, was the pet that they all loved. The Bebop was their home, and the galaxy was their backyard.


	7. G is for Gambling

**G is for Gambling**

There was a reason that Jet hated to give Faye her part of the bounty. He wasn't trying to be mean or stingy, it was just the father in him. She would go out with all the money she had just earned, and gamble it away in a few games. It was irresponsible, stupid, and just down right idiotic to spend her money that way. She had a debt to pay off, for God sakes! Yet he knew that she was addicted to gambling as much as she was addicted to air. So he let her gamble her money away, because life was short and they were always in for one hell of a ride.


	8. H is for Hard

**H is for Hard**

Whoever allowed themselves to muse that life may be easy were pure idiots. Life, as all things were, was a complicated string of events and mysteries. Of course, breathing wasn't hard, but it could be. Spike had learned that life was hard and rough the moment that he allowed himself to fall in love with Julia. It was hard to watch her die, but it had been even harder for him to walk away from her all those years ago in the cemetary, knowing that he may never see her again. Standing in front of Vicious, poised to kill his brother, his comrade, his rival, and his best friend... pulling the trigger of the Jericho 941 in his hand wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.


	9. I is for Invisible

**I is for Invisible**

Sometimes, Ein felt invisible. Even though he was only the pet of the ship, it seemed that Edward was the only one that ever paid him much attention. He could remember when Spike had chased him, the great Data Dog. Now, he was only there to keep the child prodigy from getting into too much trouble.


	10. J is for Justice

**J is for Justice**

They were the new justice system, mused a drunken Jet. The ISSP had gone to hell years ago, and he was proof of that. All that remained was corruption. Spike agreed with him, but only when they were both drunk. Otherwise, the bounty hunter didn't desire all that weight upon his shoulders. So, only when they had passed their limits, did they allow themselves to muse about being what the universe relied on.


	11. K is for Kodak

**K is for Kodak**

They had a single photo album. For all their time together, this was all that the Bebop contained that was of any personal value. A half-empty photo album, and a single group picture. Ed and Ein were in the front, the girl grinning brightly as she held the dog to her chest. Spike, Faye, and Jet stood in the back, and they looked like a family, but for the record... they all smiled.


	12. L is for Lies

**L is for Lies**

He could clearly recall the first time his best friend had lied to him. It was a rainy day, and Spike looked... exhausted. They had been forced awake in the middle of the night for a mission. In fact, he had just returned three days ago. Vicious had suspected that something was amiss, and so... he asked a simple question.

"Have you seen Julia lately, Spike?"

For a moment, hazel eyes bared open all they held in his weary state. Just as fast, though, both eyes went back to concealing everything.

"Why would I go see that bitch? She's not _my_ girlfriend."

Vicious stared at Spike, his eyes cold pits. In that moment, Spike had lied to him. In that instant, they were no longer friends.


	13. M is for Milk

**M is for Milk**

A rule was understood on the Bebop concerning the milk, and no words about it were ever spoken. It was always out of date, no matter when Jet brought it home. Faye had only tried it once, to go in her coffee. She had ended up throwing the whole pot away in anger. Spike, on the other hand, hated milk period. So they always wondered where the milk had disappeared to whenever Jet finally went to throw it away.


	14. N is for Never

**N is for Never**

Faye had never intended to become a part of the Bebop crew. Spike never thought that he would lose his world in a single day. Jet had never believed that his best friend would betray him. Edward never thought that she would find a home. Ein, just a simple dog, never thought that he would be loved. Never is such an easy word to say, and yet, just as friendship, it is a terribly easy promise to break.


	15. O is for Open

**O is for Open**

He would always try to hide. Behind mismatched hazel eyes, Spike Spiegel tried to conceal everything. He was a closed door to anyone who knew him. Even to those that he loveed. The bounty hunter kept Faye away from himself, not wanting to hurt her more than she had already been hurt.

Never would he realize that keeping her away had hurt her the most. Spike would never get the chance to see his biggest mistake take form. Faye... Faye would never get to see that closed door open.


	16. P is for Perfect

**P is for Perfect**

Life is never perfect. Spike had learned this the hard way, losing both of his parents when he was young. Joining the syndicate had taught him many things. There was no perfect kill, and no perfect rank. Seeing Julia, he had finally thought there was some perfection in the world. Watching Faye, he had realized that Julia was only a flawed perfection, but Faye... she was as close to perfect as anything or anyone could ever get.


	17. Q is for Quiet

**Q is for Quiet**

Without Spike on the ship, it was very quiet. With Edward and Ein gone, there was no life. Faye hated just how tangible the silence had become. She despised how it surrounded and consumed. In the quiet, her mind let loose it's imagination. In the silence, she had only dreams.


	18. R is for Regret

**R is for Regret**

When we die, we go back. Every part of us goes back. The body to the earth. The mind to the memories, and the soul to its god. Nothing remains, except for those things, big or small, that we want to change. Spike wanted to change many things. How he had treated Faye. How he had not treated Jet. How little he had said to Edward, and how uncaring he had been toward Ein. He wanted to change his inability to let go of Julia and love Faye. He wanted to let go of Vicious and embrace Jet... he just wanted to be undamaged. Stumbling down those ruined marble stairs, he regretted many things... but most of all, he regretted not telling Faye goodbye.


	19. S is for Salt

**S is for Salt**

In the average lifespan of a human, we cry almost a thousand tears. We laugh close to over a million times, and we get sick once a year. Even so, there are always people who are not the average person. Faye Valentine was one such person. She had cried more than she had laughed. She was sick almost every day, and her love was the painful kind. The love that is unrequited. The love that, if left unattended for too long, can swallow us whole. Our tears, it has been said, are like salt. It makes the wound burn more than it should, and last longer than it regularly would. The day that Spike died, Faye cried the moment Jet confirmed it. She cried and cried, for what seemed like days on end. The painful wound of his death was intensified by her tears. Just like salt in an open wound, the tears refused to let her heal.


	20. T is for Time

**T is for Time**

Time. The one thing that we have too much, and yet not enough, of. Time is the devourer of all things. Destroyer of our three human rights: life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Time is the one enemy that we cannot catch or defeat. Cage or destroy. Love or hate. Time... time is our only Master. Faye had learned the hard way about time. It had stolen from her. It had taken her family and her home, her life and everything she treasured with it. Time had kept her young, and for that, she despised it.


	21. U is for Unity

**U is for Unity**

All for one and one for all. A sentiment that has been passed down through the ages. You find those people, that, no matter what, you will do anything and everything for. You protect them and cherish them, smile and laugh with them. Sometimes, you even cry with them. On the Bebop, even through many of these things were excluded, the unity was there. Friendship and the promise of it. A partner to fall back on. A home to return to. People that cared enough to yell back and not be afraid to express how they felt. Unity, a never-ending circle.


	22. V is for Vunerable

**V is for Vunerable**

Vunerability is a terrible weakness. To have one's defenses stripped away is a truly terrifying thought. Faye, despite being new on the Bebop, had learnt this fact quick. Spike, with his mismatched eyes and superior attitude, could see through her like she was glass. A fragile thing, which, she was, on the inside. Maybe that is why she had fallen for him. His ability to strip away her defenses and leave her bare... vunerable. For, in the end, he was seeing her, and only her... and that was her weakness.


	23. W is for Warmth

**W is for Warmth**

His body was warm against hers. It cast away the chill of the night, and with that, her fears. The heat made her strong and passionate, causing her to abandon all senses. He caused her to burn like a fire. He was a liquid heat in her veins. He was her warmth, and it was for him that her heart continued to beat.


	24. X is for Xenos

**X is for Xenos (Strangers)**

Three years, and he still did not know him, could not anticipate his moves or his thoughts. Jet wondered if he would ever truly understand Spike and his ways. Most people, after three years, could marry each other. He didn't even know what color Spike liked, or what kind of girl he would date. Just that he was running from his past. He trained in the martial arts, and he slept... a lot. That's all he knew... and it was, likely, all he would ever know.


	25. Y is for Yearning

**Author:** OMG! I'm so sorry that this took a huge hiatus trip to Honolulu. Seriously, I did mean to finish this and I am going to do so. I got caught up in school and work, and now that I've graduated things have slowed down until the fall when I become a freshman in college. Wonderful. So, here is Y, dedicated to all of you who constantly yearned for this damned author to update her stories.

**Y is for Yearning**

She could remember. Faye could remember her happy home. The events leading up to the accident that changed her life. She could remember first meeting Spike in the casino. Staring into his empty room, she remembered her fall. The memories assaulted her all at once, stealing away the very air she used to survive. She wanted to cry, and in the end, she did. After so much time of yearning to remember, of wanting everything in place, now Faye Valentine only yearned to forget.


	26. Z is for Zephyr

**Author:** Apparently I've had these written up for awhile. Y was written back in 2007 while I just finished Z last month. Of course I misplaced them and was too lazy to try again. Now I have found them and this series is finally complete. I can say, with complete honesty, that the alphabet can stand for some very wierd things. I hope that you all enjoyed this series and these last two drabbles!

_Dedicated too: _**The fans that have made this effort worthwhile, and of course to my wonderful beta Nimblnymph!**

**Z is for Zephyr **

Everything is blowing in the wind. Things change almost constantly. The story of the Bebop, with time, changed. Spike left, his life finally in his own hands. Faye tried to move on. Ed and Ein returned after their detour. Jet wanted it all to stop and rewind. Their destines were blowing carelessly in the wind… and they would eventually intertwine once more to finish the intricate story of the ship known as Bebop.


End file.
